<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Didn’t know I was missing you by Chatspunsaregold52</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031303">Didn’t know I was missing you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatspunsaregold52/pseuds/Chatspunsaregold52'>Chatspunsaregold52</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien didn’t go to public school, Couldn’t get it out of my head so..., F/M, Marinette’s just mentioned, Sorry?, They barely know each other irl, Thought about this randomly at 4 am, here you go?, idk where this came from, no miraculous, probably the only remotely sad thing I will ever write, referenced character death but not shown, things I randomly think about</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatspunsaregold52/pseuds/Chatspunsaregold52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien reflects on recent events and wishes he could get to know his Lady better. But he doesn’t know it’s already too late.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Didn’t know I was missing you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Great work as always, my lady! ;3 ~ &lt;3”, the comment read. He stared at the blinking curser for a minute, then shook his head and pressed “Post”. He was surprised he hadn’t noticed this new story earlier, but his life had been crazy busy this week. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Father had been rushing to get a new line out, and everyone had been working nonstop to prepare for the show the next week. They had all been working overtime, Adrien included, and it wasn’t pleasant. On top of all that, disaster had struck, in the form of a car accident mortally injuring one of his father’s promising new interns. The girl had been in the ICU for several days before quietly passing away one night. His father had been busy paying his respects to the family and helping to organize the funeral. Adrien himself was barely acquainted with the girl, but he knew she had been one of his father’s favorites. She had a unique style, and his father had repeatedly stated that he had been excited to see where she would take her career. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The whole of the Gabriel offices had been shut down for a week. Adrien was certain no one would have been able to work anyway. To distract himself from the gloom, Adrien had turned to one of his favorite pastimes: fanfiction. Reading it, mostly. He dabbled in writing, but he wasn’t amazing at it. He left that kind of stuff up to his lady. Well, she wasn’t really his, per se. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was a popular fan fiction author he had found: Lady_luck_writes. Her profile picture was a simple picture of a ladybug. At first, Adrien had simply stuck to reading her works. Eventually, he worked up the bravery to leave encouraging comments. As he grew more confident with the mask lent to him by the internet, he started peppering his comments with puns. Cat puns, to match his username: UnluckyBlackCat. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One thing that had impressed him about his favorite fan fiction author was that she always took the time to reply to each and every comment, even if it was just a simple “thanks for reading!”. Her responses to his comments had started out that way, but had gradually grown more teasing and sarcastic as he himself grew bolder. He adored the dynamic between them. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Often, their comment conversations stretched down almost his entire computer screen. They strayed to other topics, not even remotely connected to the fic he had originally commented on. It must bother everyone else, he thought. What he really wanted was to be able to talk with her in person, to ramble on about any random topic they wanted. Was it possible to fall in love with someone when their only conversations were contained in a tiny box on a screen that virtually anyone could see? If it was possible, then he definitely had. They hardly shared any personal information; he knew next to nothing about her. She loved writing, and fashion. She had a hamster named Tikki. Her favorite color was pink, and she had a miraculous sense of humor. She had confirmed that she was a girl, and that she lived in France, but nothing more specific than that. She knew just as much about him as he did about her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Glancing back at his screen, his brow furrowed. Usually, his lady would have replied by now, especially at this time of night. Maybe it was expecting too much of her, but she usually responded within 15 minutes. What did that say about her technology usage, he wondered, then shook the idle thought off. To be honest, he was a little worried. It had been almost half an hour since he commented. He tried to distract himself by petting his lazy cat, Plagg. Everything was fine, Adrien reassured himself. <br/></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He glanced at the computer again, still finding no answer. Shrugging off his worry, he got ready for bed. It wouldn’t hurt to turn in a little bit early. He was sure his Lady would reply by the next morning. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yikes, that summary sounds ominous. Idk what else to say though. I got this idea at 4 in the morning when I saw another fanfic author had mentioned having some health problems in the ending note of their fic, which was written a few years ago. I kinda had a mental breakdown because I wondered if something happened to them and how I would even know, which led me to contemplate the way we touch strangers’ lives through the internet. Super deep stuff for 4 in the morning. So I wrote this fic in the notes app on my phone, and here it is for you now.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>